PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the proposed PNNL-Stanford-Pittsburgh Omics Data Generation Center (PSP- ODGC) will provide the governance and leadership to integrate the input of the project and core leaders, and the programmatic strategic research directions from the A2CPS consortium and to execute the overall research tasks. The Administrative Core will be based at the Pacific Northwest National Laboratory, which is the home institution of the Director of this program, Dr. Jon Jacobs. The major role of the Administrative Core will be to manage, coordinate and supervise the activities of this research program with the overall goal being the effective implementation of the management plan in accordance with the proposed timelines. In addition, the Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating all team, consortium-wide interactions, outreach, and will facilitate the data sharing, and making available data, tools and other resources to the larger scientific community. Specifically, the core will 1) implement a leadership and management plan for the program. 2) Coordinate interactions among the different omics components of the PSP-ODGC center. 3) Coordinate interactions between the Center and the A2CPS Consortium at-large, including the CCC, MCCs, and DIRC, and other related programs and NIH program staff.